


Soundwave [working title]

by MeltedDucc (meltedducc)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Disorder, Awkward Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Awkwardness, Busking, Chronic Illness, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender Dysphoria, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Speech Disorders, Strangers to Lovers, Stuttering, Trans Armin Arlert, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltedducc/pseuds/MeltedDucc
Summary: Levi didn't expect to meet a cute, stuttering blond when he went Christmas shopping.Armin wasn't expecting a short, old man to approach him with twenty dollars.





	1. Meeting

Levi was not one to go shopping, but he allowed Hanji to pull him out of his bed early morning to head to a shopping center. They went from store to store- Hanji purchasing more than him- looking for Christmas presents for their friends. 

 

They walked into a store filled with objects for writing and things of the sort. He found an expensive dip pen and an inkwell for Erwin. As he was checking out, he noticed a few people standing around outside. It was still wet outside from the frequent showers they had been having recently so Levi couldn’t fathom why they would be standing outside in those conditions. He purchased his items and walked outside to see what was going on for himself.

 

He pushed his way through the small crowd- being smaller than most of them- and saw what all the commotion was about. A blond boy, surely no older than sixteen, was singing ‘Zombie’ by The Pretty Reckless. People were tossing dollars into his guitar case and recording with their phones. Levi had to admit that the kid was good. Hanji eventually stalked over to watch with him.

 

When the boy finished his song, Hanji spoke out above the crowd. “Can I make a request?”

 

They caught him off guard, his face paling slightly. “S-Sure.”

 

“Ooh- What should we request, Levi?” The older man shrugged, knowing his friend would pick what they wanted anyway. “Do you know Florence and the Machine?” 

 

_ That was one of Levi’s favorite artists. _

 

“Y-Yes.” He started singing ‘Never Let Me Go’- Levi’s favorite.

 

The older man stayed around until the young blond finished his set. Hanji had left him a long time ago to hang out with Mike. The crowd had dispersed, and Levi approached the kid.

 

“Your singing was not bad,” he complimented.  _ Or attempted to.  _ He handed the young man a twenty, then sat beside him.

 

“Thank… Thank you.” The boy’s face flushed red after he spoke.

 

“Problem?”

 

He took a deep breath. “No. Sorry.”

 

“You have a name kid?”

 

“Armin. Ar-Arlert.”

 

“Levi.” He offered his hand for Armin to shake. “Nice to meet you.”

 

Armin shook his head in response and started counting the money he had earned. He put the money in his back pocket and put his guitar back in its case.

 

“So…” Levi started, grabbing Armin’s attention. “How old are you?”

 

“Almost twenty-one.” Levi was surprised. He was sure Armin had to be a teenager. “Um… What… What about y-you?”

 

“Oh. Thirty-five.” Armin nodded and awkward silence filled the air. “So… do you come here often?”

 

“Yeah. I have to.”

 

“You have to?”

 

“I can’t work a normal… normal job. If you d-didn’t notice.” He gently smiled at the older man, causing Levi’s heart to skip a beat.

 

“You can’t work because you stutter?”

 

“That’s one of the r-reasons.” Armin stood up and through the guitar case over his shoulder. “I have to go.”

 

“Okay. See you later?”

 

“Yeah…” Levi watched Armin walk away, his long blond hair swishing with each step. Levi was absolutely enamored. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at summaries.  
> Also a short chapter oof  
> But it's just the beginning
> 
> Also the song Armin was singing ->; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVjg7VK886Y
> 
> Tumblr>> https://rivarminevents.tumblr.com/


	2. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin's having a crisis. Levi helps him out.

It had been almost a week since Levi met Armin. He had gone to the shopping center almost every day to watch him perform. He always stayed after the crowd had left to talk to the young man.

 

It was a week until Christmas, and Levi made his regular trip to see Armin. When he got to the shopping center, he was surprised to find the blond sitting on his guitar case in the rain. He walked up to him with his umbrella to cover them both.

 

“Hey,” Levi said.

 

Armin sniffled. “Hi.” His voice was quiet and laced with sadness.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“I-I… my grandfather… he's… he's sick.” Armin covered his face with his hands, shoulders shaking.

 

Levi hesitantly placed his hand on his shoulder, feeling uncomfortable around the crying boy. “Is he gonna be okay?”

 

Armin shook his head and took a deep breath, uncovering his face. “N-No. He's been sick for a… for a while. They… the doctors say he's not gonna make it this time.” A few tears rolled down his cheeks, but he quickly wiped them away.

 

“So you decided to sit out in the rain?” Levi asked confused.

 

“Our… Our house is being take-taken away. I've tried calling my friends, but they're on vacation in E-England.”

 

“You don't have anywhere to go?” Armin shook his head. Levi felt his heart swell with pity for the poor boy. “You don't have any other family?”

 

“My-My parents passed when I was a k-kid. I don't have a lot of f-friends.”

 

They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the rain hit Levi's umbrella.

 

“Hey,” Levi said, grabbing Armin's attention again. “Let's go.” He stood up, pulling the boy by his arm.

 

“Where… Where are we going?” Armin asked, panicking.

 

“To get coffee.” Levi didn't listen to the boy's protests and led him into a nearby coffee shop. He ordered and paid for them both and let Armin pick out a table.

 

As soon as they sat down with their coffees, Levi started a conversation. “So,” he started, gathering his words. “You don't have anywhere to live…” Armin nodded, looking down in embarrassment. “Would you like to stay with me for a while?”

 

Armin's face flushed. “N-No! I c-can't invade your personal… personal space like that!”

 

Levi smirked, finding it cute how Armin's stuttering got worse when he was flustered. 

 

“I wasn't really asking. I… I don't want you out here alone. And you won't be invading my space.”

 

“B-But-”

 

“No buts. I'm serious. Live with me.”

 

“But we b-barely know each other.”

 

“Okay then.” Levi placed his cup down and folded his hands other his chin. “Let's get to know each other. Tell me about yourself.”

 

Armin was silent, thoughts tumbling through his head. He figured the worst thing that could happen was getting stabbed in his sleep. And the best… “What do you want to know?”

 

_ “Everything.” _

 

They stayed in the coffee shop for the next hour and a half talking about themselves and anything else. 

 

Levi learned that Armin's parents died in a car crash and that he had always wanted to be a traveling musician. Armin learned that Levi had a rough upbringing, which caused him to have PTSD. He also learned that Levi preferred tea over coffee.

 

Once they were ready, they headed to Armin's grandfather's house to pick up anything he needed or wanted.

 

Levi followed the young man into the old house. It smelled like it had been shut up for a long time, even though Armin had been living there. Armin went to his room to pack a bag, while Levi wandered around. Levi looked at all the pictures on the wall of the small family that had been taken too soon. He smiled at Armin's baby pictures, his school pictures, track team pictures.

 

“Hey, Armin!” he called.

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“Since when do you play sports?”

 

“Ah.” Levi walked to his room to hear him better. “Track was the o-only thing I liked and was good at.”

 

“And spelling bee apparently,” Levi commented, nodding towards Armin's wall of medals and trophies.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I assume you did well in school.”

 

“Top of the class.” 

 

“Damn.” Levi took in the baby blue walls and nautical decorations in the room. “You like the ocean?”

 

“Love it.”

 

Armin zipped up his bag and picked up the house keys off his bed. 

 

“Are you gonna get any sentimentals? The pictures and stuff?”

 

“I will later.”

 

Levi nodded and took the bag from Armin's hand. “Y-You don't have to carry that.” Levi ignored him and walked out to his silver car. He opened the door for Armin and motioned for him to get in. “Th-Thank you.” Levi placed the bag in the back seat and started the car, driving away from the small home.

 

The pair didn't talk on the way to Levi's apartment. Armin opted to looking out the window at the buildings and streetlights that were just beginning to turn on.

 

When they arrived at the apartment, Levi carried Armin's bag again and led him to the door. “Just a warning,” he said, unlocking the door. “I have a cat.” He opened the door, and Armin saw the black creature greet them at the door. “Hey, Maggie,” Levi said, scratching under her chin.

 

Armin looked around the place. Everything was monochrome and clean. There weren't many decorations except for a few pictures of people, presumably Levi's friends. 

 

Levi noticed Armin looking at the pictures. “Farlan and Isabel.”

 

Armin nodded and looked at another one. 

 

“Mikasa. My cousin,” Levi said. “And this one-” he pointed to a picture of a beautiful woman with long, black hair. “-is my mom.”

 

“Is your mom still alive?” Armin asked softly.

 

“No. Died when I was six.” Levi walked away, ending the conversation. Armin followed him into the bedroom. “You'll stay here. I'll sleep on the couch.”

 

“N-No. You don't have to do that.”

 

“Well, you're not sleeping on the couch.”

 

“You… I don't mind you sleeping with m-me.” Armin looked away, his face flushed.

 

“Weird kid,” Levi muttered. He sat on his usual side of the bed. “Is there anything I need to know? Like… with you living here or whatever.”

 

“Um… I'm allergic to dust.”

 

“You don't have to worry about that. My house is clean if you haven't noticed.”

 

Armin chuckled awkwardly. “I don't know what else to tell you.”

 

“Okay. Well, I work from seven to seven on a good day, so you'll be here alone. You can take care of Maggie. Also, cleaning day is every Tuesday.”

 

“Cleaning day?”

 

“I clean the whole place. Top to bottom. You can help me. But do it my way.” 

 

“Um… what do you do for work?”

 

Levi sighed. “Paramedic.”

 

“O-Oh.” Armin was surprised since he knew how much time and skill it took to become a paramedic. “How long?”

 

“You're full of questions, aren't you? I've been working here for almost six years.”

 

“S-Sorry. I don't mean to be nosey.”

 

“Don't worry about it.” Levi stood up. “You hungry?”

 

“Yeah, actually.”

 

Levi walked into the kitchen and started to make dinner. The only sound was the soft music playing from his phone.  Armin recognized the music right away and started humming to it, as he looked out the window. They were a few stories up, but he had a good view of the city lights from that height. He began singing along to Levi's music without even realizing it.

 

Levi noticed though when he came to call Armin for dinner. He stopped in the doorway of the room and listened to Armin's soft voice.

 

When the song ended, Armin turned away from the window and saw Levi at the door. He was startled, as he didn't know he was being listened in on.

 

Levi's face turned red and he turned away. “Dinner,” he muttered, walking to the kitchen.

 

The two ate at the small glass table Levi had between the kitchen and living area. 

 

“This is really good!” Armin said.

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“Where did you learn to c-cook?” 

 

“I taught myself. I didn't want to eat ramen my entire college career.”

 

“Oh. My friend tried to teach me how to cook once.”

 

“Yeah? And how did that go?”

 

“There was a f-fire.” 

 

Levi was amused at the embarrassed look on Armin's face. “So you can't cook?”

 

“N-No. But I want to learn!” 

 

“I'll teach you one day, kid.”

 

“Ah. Thank you.”

 

“Don't mention it.” Levi left the table and rinsed his plate off then placed it in the dishwasher. “I'm gonna go take a shower. Start the dishwasher when you're done.”

 

Armin watched Levi walk away, then turned back to his plate. Maggie stood beside Armin's chair and looked up at him. He gave her a noodle, and she walked away satisfied.

 

Armin put his plate in the dishwasher and started it, then walked into Levi's room. He picked out some shorts, a t-shirt, and a sports bra- which be tucked between the other clothing- to sleep in. 

 

Levi finally walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Armin rushed into the bathroom, making sure to catch a glimpse of Levi's abs. He locked the door behind him and looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe that just hours ago he was on the brink of homelessness. And now he was staying in a man's apartment that he barely knew.

 

He shook his head and turned the shower on. He stepped in as soon as it warmed up and stood under the showerhead, letting the warm water hit his skin.

 

He quickly finished up and got dressed. He walked out of the bathroom awkwardly slouching, trying to hide his chest.

 

“What's your problem?” Levi asked.

 

“It's nothing.”

 

“Seriously. Are you okay? I can't have you dying on me here.”

 

“I'm fine!” Armin snapped. He threw his dirty clothes on top of his bag and got in bed. He covered his head up and tried to ignore the dip in the bed when Levi laid down. He soon drifted off to sleep, his worries diminishing as he fell into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of myself for finishing this on time
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone x


	3. Drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi probably shouldn't have let Armin drink.

Armin woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed than he had ever felt. He turned to turn on the lamp- the room was dark from Levi's blackout curtains- and noticed a coffee cup on the side table. It was from the same coffee shop they went to the day before. It had a sticky-note attached to the cup.

 

_ I'm sorry if I upset you last night.  _

_ Levi x _

 

Armin smiled and took a sip of the hot coffee. He picked up his phone to look at the time.  _ 8:40 a.m.  _ He checked the messages that his friends had left him over the night.

 

He called one of his best friends Eren since he had spammed him with messages to call. 

 

The phone rang twice before Eren picked up.  _ “Armin!” _

 

“Hey, Eren.” Armin's voice was still scratchy from sleep.

 

_ “Are you okay?” _ Armin could hear the panic in his friend's voice and desperately wished he could be there to reassure him.

 

“I'm fine, Eren. I've f-found a place to… to stay.”

 

_ “Where?” _

 

“At this man's house. His name is L-Levi.” Eren didn't answer. “Eren?”

 

_ “How long have you known him?” _

 

“A little o-over a week.”

 

_ “Armin, I don't know-” _

 

“It's fine, Eren. I w-wouldn't have agreed to this if I didn't tr-trust him. He lives in the city, and I know where I a-am. I have my phone with… with me.” Armin played with the bedsheets while waiting for a response.

 

_ “Okay.” _

 

“Okay?”

 

_ “I trust your judgment, Armin. But be careful please.” _

 

“I will. I love… I love you, Eren.”

 

_ “Love you too.” _ There was some yelling in the background.  _ “Ah. Mikasa says she loves you too.” _

 

“Tell her I love her. Have fun in England, E-Eren.”

 

_ “I will. I'll bring you something back. Promise.” _

 

“Okay.” 

 

The boys said their goodbyes, and Armin hung up the phone. He took a few more minutes to himself to drink his coffee before getting out of bed and opening the curtains. He squinted at the bright light invaded the room, hurting his eyes. He walked out into the kitchen to throw his almost empty cup away. He looked in the fridge and saw containers filled with food and sticky-notes on the top of them. 

 

The notes had the contents of the containers written on the top of them. He picked the one that had pancakes in it and put it in the microwave to heat up. He was impressed at all the food that was  _ probably  _ left for him and wondered when Levi had the time to make it. 

 

The pancakes finished and he pulled them out and placed them on a plate, leaving the plastic container in the sink. He poured some syrup on them that was left on the counter and sat at the table.

 

He scrolled through his phone while eating, before being startled by an incoming phone call.  _ It was from Levi.  _ He hadn't even put the man's number in his phone.

 

He answered the phone. “H-Hello?”

 

_ “Hey, Armin. Are you doing okay?” _

 

“Yeah. Yes, thank… thank you for the coffee and f-food.”

 

_ “No problem. I'll be home around seven-thirty. Be dressed. We're going out to eat.” _

 

“We are?”

 

_ “Yeah. I wanted to take you out.” _

 

“Take me out?”

 

_ “...On a date.” _

 

Armin covered his face with one of his hands, smiling through his fingers. “Okay.”

 

_ “Okay. Bye.” _

 

Armin hung up and squealed in excitement. He had never been on a date before, and his first one was going to be with the kind man he got so easily flustered around. He looked at the cat that was rubbing against his leg and rubbed her back. 

 

“I'm going on a d-date with Levi. What do you think, Maggie?” 

 

The cat mewed in response.

 

“I know. I… I agree.” He walked to the bedroom to get his guitar or  _ something  _ to pass the time. 

 

Seven-thirty couldn’t come fast enough. Armin played some games on his phone, watched some TV, messed around with his guitar; but time just seemed to move so slow. When seven o’clock finally did come, Armin started to get dressed. He spent longer than he would’ve liked trying to pick out an outfit. 

 

He was brushing his teeth when he heard the front door open and Maggie repeatedly mewing. Levi walked to the open bathroom door and met Armin’s eyes in the mirror. The blond blushed but didn’t break the eye contact. 

 

“Ready to go,” Levi finally said.

 

“Y-Yes!” Armin put his toothbrush on the counter and wiped his mouth, following Levi out of the apartment. Levi held all of the doors for him, including the car door. The older man got in the driver’s seat and started the car. 

 

“S-So, where are we going?” Armin asked.

 

“It’s a surprise.” Levi started driving, moving further away from the city. The fewer streetlights there were, the more anxious Armin got.  _ Maybe he really was a serial killer. _

 

They finally arrived at a building in the middle of nowhere. Armin reluctantly got out of the car and followed Levi to the back of the building. They went in the back door of a seemingly abandoned restaurant. There were only a few people there, most of which looked dangerous. The lights were dim- a few flickering- and it didn’t look very clean.

 

Armin could feel the other patrons eyes on him as he followed Levi to a table in the corner. He definitely stood out. 

 

A man walked over to their table, and Levi ordered for the both of them. When he walked away, Armin kicked Levi’s leg under the table to grab his attention.

 

“What is it?” 

 

“Um…” Armin lowered his voice just above a whisper. “Where are we?”

 

“A building in the middle of nowhere,” Levi smirked. Armin lowered his eyes, focusing on fiddling his hands in his lap. “Are you okay?” Levi noticed how uncomfortable Armin was.

 

“F-Fine.” Neither of them said anything until the food came. It seemed more normal than Armin was expecting. It was potato soup with bread on the side. Armin looked to Levi- who was staring at him- before eating. 

 

“How is it?” Levi asked, sipping at a cup of tea. 

 

“Good. A-Are you going to eat anything?” 

 

“Not really hungry. Someone brought me a big lunch earlier.”

 

“Who was it?” 

 

“Hanji. The one who was with me when we met.”

 

“Oh. That was n-nice of them. Are you friends?” 

 

“Nosey.” Armin blushed and looked away. “I guess you could say we are. They’re always in my business, so I have no choice.” Armin laughed loudly, grabbing the attention of others in the restaurant. Levi smiled behind his teacup and mumbled, “Cute.”

 

“W-What?” Armin asked in disbelief.

 

“Nothing… Want a drink?”

 

“I’m not old enough to-”

 

“It’s not illegal if the police don’t catch you.” 

 

“A-Ah… um-” Armin was thrown off by Levi’s comment, but he quickly recovered. “Okay. I guess.” Levi flagged the “waiter” over and ordered drinks for the both of them. “How much is this… is this gonna cost?”

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

The pair silently shared a drink- and then another… then a third. Levi quickly noticed Armin's low alcohol tolerance and took the drink away from him. The older man paid the bill, then helped Armin to the car. They quickly arrived at the apartment, and Levi helped Armin walk again.

 

As soon as the front door was shut, Armin fell to his knees.

 

“What are you doing?” Levi asked. He pushed Armin's hands away that were desperately grabbing at his belt.

 

“P-Please. Let me do… do this. For you.” Armin's face was flushed and he was avoiding eye contact with Levi.

 

“You're drunk,” Levi stated. 

 

“So are you.”

 

“I don't get drunk.”

 

Armin stood up and flattened himself against Levi, leaning close to his ear. He smirked when he felt the man getting hard.

 

“Are you sure you don't want th-this?” 

 

Levi pulled Armin's head back by his hair. That long blond hair he had been dying to grab.

 

_ “My room. Now.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries.  
> Also a short chapter oof  
> But it's just the beginning
> 
> Also the song Armin was singing -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVjg7VK886Y


End file.
